


Mein Herz erkennt dich immer

by Rhapsodie (spacerhapsody)



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: M/M, eigentlich sollte alles gut sein aber vielleicht ist das zu einfach?, post-monster
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 07:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18464734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacerhapsody/pseuds/Rhapsodie
Summary: „Ich weiß, dass das hier“, er streckt vorsichtig den anderen Arm nach ihm aus und fasst Eliots Gesicht in beide Hände, nur ganz leicht, „Wirklich du bist.“Eliot ist wieder zurück, aber nicht alle können das Monster so leicht vergessen. Und Quentin hat einfach nur Angst, dass das alles nicht real ist.





	Mein Herz erkennt dich immer

**Author's Note:**

> ~~The German take on the After Monster scene nobody asked for.~~
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Für das Prompt "Why are you whispering?".

Am Ende geht alles ganz schnell. Zumindest hat Quentin das Gefühl, alles im Zeitraffer zu durchleben:

Margo, die plötzlich auftaucht, Hochkönig und beste Freundin in einem, und so entschlossen und _gefährlich_ , dass er an Stelle des Monsters direkt aufgegeben hätte; das tatsächlich kurze Zögern des Monsters, als sein Blick durch Eliots Augen von ihr zu Quentin wandert und Quentin klar wird, dass er ihr in dem Moment kaum in etwas nachsteht; die Kälte und Härte, mit der das andere Monster, _die Schwester_ ,sie einen nach dem anderen mit kaum mehr als einer Handbewegung aus dem Weg räumt und mit der ihm erst auffällt, wie _menschlich_ ihr Bruder bizarrer Weise in der Zwischenzeit geworden ist.

Die unglaubliche Menge an purer Magie, die durch jede Faser seines Körpers fließt, und Alice neben ihm, der es genauso gehen muss, als sie die einzigen sind, die noch zwischen der Schwester und dem Rest der Welt stehen; die gewaltige Explosion an Licht und Energie und allem, was er in sich hat, weil er verdammt noch mal nicht zulassen wird, dass er noch mehr verliert, als er sowieso schon verloren hat; nicht Julia, nicht Eliot, nicht _so_ , nicht hier und jetzt.

Die ohrenbetäubende Stille, die sich über sie alle streckt – und die Erleichterung, als ihm langsam bewusst wird, dass es nicht nur vorbei ist, sondern dass es auch _funktioniert_ hat; Julia, die neben ihm auf dem Boden kniet und lächelt, noch ehe er sie überhaupt an sich ziehen und umarmen kann; und Margo, irgendwo zwischen Schluchzen und Lachen und „ _Eliot…“_ , als er ein paar Schritte auf sie zustolpert und seine Stirn für einen Augenblick an ihre lehnt, bevor sie mit ihm in den Armen langsam zu Boden sinkt.

Und dann ist er einfach nur unendlich müde, und die Tatsache, dass er seit Tagen, _Wochen_ nicht mehr richtig geschlafen hat, trägt noch den kleinsten Teil dazu bei.

\+ + +

Richtig _wach_ fühlt er sich immer noch nicht, als er sich später, vermutlich _viel_ später aus dem Bett zwingt. Aber auch, wenn Quentin keine Ahnung hat, wie lange er eigentlich geschlafen hat und mindestens noch eine Woche weiter schlafen könnte, gibt es etwas, das im Moment viel dringender ist. Denn all das, dieser ganze Kampf, die ganze verdammte _Hölle_ , die er in den letzten Wochen durchlebt hat, war vor allem dafür, um Eliot zurückzuholen.

Und hier sitzt er, allein auf dem Sofa im Nebenraum, im Halbdunkeln, weil draußen gerade die Sonne untergeht und er wohl so in Gedanken versunken ist, dass es ihm nicht mal auffällt. Quentin hält tatsächlich kurz den Atem an und stützt sich leicht am Türrahmen ab, weil er seinen Beinen plötzlich nicht mehr traut, und würde am liebsten _weinen_ , weil trotz der ungewohnten Stille alles, von dem unmöglich gemusterten Hemd, das er endlich wieder anstatt einem dieser bedruckten T-Shirts trägt, über die Tatsache, dass seine Haare nicht mehr ein einziges Chaos sind und er zum ersten Mal seit Ewigkeiten nicht mit Blut bespritzt ist, bis hin ganz einfach nur zu der Art, wie er hier sitzt, _alles_ an ihm wieder er selbst ist.

„Eliot“, sagt Quentin, so leise, dass er es selbst kaum wahrnimmt, aber selbst dabei bricht seine Stimme fast.

Eliot hört ihn trotzdem.

Sein Kopf dreht sich reflexartig in Quentins Richtung, bevor er langsam aufsteht, mit der gleichen Schwere, die Quentin immer noch in den Knochen fühlt. Trotzdem ist Quentin kaum mehr als einen Schritt auf ihn zugegangen, als Eliot schon den halben Raum durchquert hat und ihn so heftig umarmt, dass er doch noch fast das Gleichgewicht verliert.

Aber selbst das ist egal, weil er selbst die Arme um Eliot schlingt, den Kopf an seiner Schulter vergräbt und ihn so fest an sich drückt, wie er nur kann. Denn scheiß‘ auf alles, was zwischen ihnen war oder laut Eliot _nicht_ war oder nicht gezählt hat, _nicht wirklich_ , oder was auch immer, denn _fuck_ , das ist immer noch – _wieder_ – Eliot, und er hat ihm so gottverdammt gefehlt, dass Quentin es nicht mal in Worte fassen kann.

„Du bist wieder da“, sagt er stattdessen nur, immer noch dicht an ihn gepresst und die Hände fest in sein Hemd gekrallt, „Du weißt gar nicht… Fuck, Eliot, du bist wirklich wieder da.“

„Warum flüsterst du?“, fragt Eliot, und es klingt fast ein bisschen amüsiert. Zurecht, denkt Quentin, denn inzwischen ist er sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie allein hier sind und dass möglichst leise zu reden absolut nicht nötig ist, um diesen Moment nur für sich zu behalten.

Er könnte es auch darauf schieben, dass seine Stimme immer noch heiser ist – vom Kampf mit den Monstern, davon, dass er gerade erst aufgestanden ist, von _zu vielen Gefühlen_ auf einmal –, aber die Wahrheit ist eine ganz andere.

Die Wahrheit ist nämlich, dass ein Teil von ihm immer noch befürchtet, dass alles zu glatt gelaufen ist um wahr zu sein; dass es irgendwo einen Haken geben müsste, und dass sie, weil er den nicht finden kann, auf einen weiteren Trick reingefallen sind; dass alles, vor allem Eliot hier in seinen Armen, zu _gut_ ist, und dass er jeden Moment aufwachen und feststellen wird, dass er immer noch in diesem Alptraum gefangen ist.

„Weil ich Angst habe“, flüstert Quentin gegen Eliots Schulter, und Eliot zuckt so heftig zusammen, dass Quentin nicht reagieren kann, als er fast im selben Augenblick ihre Umarmung löst und sich ein Stück weit von ihm zurückzieht.

„Oh“, sagt Eliot mit gesenktem Blick. Jede Spur von Belustigung ist aus seiner Stimme und aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden.

„Das haben alle. Ich kann’s euch nicht mal übel nehmen. Ihr seht mich an und seht für einen Moment nur… dieses _Monster_ , und alles, was es getan hat. Was _ich…“_

Kurz sieht Eliot auf seine Hände und ballt sie dann zu Fäusten, und auch, wenn es längst nicht mehr da ist, weiß Quentin, dass er das ganze Blut sieht, das daran geklebt hat; das für ihn noch immer daran klebt.

„Hey“, sagt Quentin sanft, legt genauso sanft seine Hand in Eliots Nacken, und tausend Erinnerungen an ein anderes Leben flackern vor seinen Augen auf, tausend Erinnerungen und eine ganz bestimmte, und er hofft, dass Eliot ihre Anwesenheit auch wenigstens ein bisschen spürt.

„Ich hab keine Angst vor _dir_. Ich hab Angst, dass das alles nicht real ist und das Monster jeden Moment wieder auftaucht.“

Obwohl Eliot ihn immer noch nicht wieder direkt ansieht, ändert sich etwas an seinen Gesichtszügen, und Quentin kann nicht nur sehen, sondern fast _spüren_ , wie zumindest ein Teil seiner Anspannung von ihm abfällt, und kann nicht anders, als zu lächeln, weil er Eliot einfach, nach _allem_ , immer noch so gut kennt.

„Ich weiß, dass das hier“, er streckt vorsichtig den anderen Arm nach ihm aus und fasst Eliots Gesicht in beide Hände, nur ganz leicht, „Wirklich du bist.“

Es liegt so viel in diesem einen Satz. _Ich kenne dich_. _Ich weiß, wer du bist_. _Wir hatten 50 gottverdammte Jahre und es_ muss _etwas bedeuten, auch, wenn es nicht das bedeutet, was ich dachte._ Auch, wenn Eliot es nicht glaubt, auch, wenn er es nicht will, wenn er _ihn_ nicht will oder nicht an sie beide glaubt. _Es bedeutet etwas,_ wir _bedeuten etwas. Immer._

Spätestens, als Eliot ihm endlich direkt in die Augen sieht, Tränen im Gesicht, weiß Quentin, dass bei ihm angekommen ist, was er eigentlich sagen will. Das – und mehr. Denn da ist etwas in Eliots Blick, das er noch nicht kennt, zumindest nicht so. Nicht jenseits von Fillory und alternativer Zeitachsen und Universen, nicht so unglaublich _offen._

„Q“, sagt er schließlich, und wenn Quentins Stimme vorhin brüchig war, ist das nichts gegen Eliots jetzt, „Es tut mir so verdammt leid. Ich war so verdammt feige und hab alles kaputt gemacht. Ich wollte das, _uns_ , so sehr, und hab _trotzdem_ den Schwanz eingezogen, weil ich ein verdammtes Problem mit mir selbst hab und dachte, dass deswegen alles nur schiefgehen kann und dass es dann erst recht weh tut.“

Einen Augenblick lang sieht Quentin ihn einfach nur an, ohne zu registrieren, was Eliot da eigentlich sagt. Als es ihm endlich bewusst wird, und vor allem, was es _bedeutet_ , lässt er langsam die Arme sinken.

„Und ich weiß, es kommt spät, viel _zu_ spät, aber es tut mir so verdammt leid, wie scheiße ich _dir_ damit wehgetan habe, und ich will nur, dass du weißt, wenn ich nochmal die Wahl hätte? Ich würde mich immer für dich, _fuck_ , für _uns_ entscheiden.“

Quentins Hände zittern, als sie an Eliots Seiten zum Liegen kommen. Eigentlich sollte er wütend sein. So verdammt wütend und enttäuscht und verzweifelt, weil er nie die Chance hatte, das alles rauszulassen, und erst recht nicht, Eliot alles an den Kopf zu werfen und ihn anzuschreien und ihm klarzumachen, wie sehr er ihm gottverdammt noch mal das Herz gebrochen hat.

Andererseits reicht ein Blick auf Eliot um ihm zu sagen, dass er das inzwischen alles ganz genau weiß, selbst wenn Quentin es nie ausgesprochen hat.

_Immer._

„Gut“, sagt er deswegen stattdessen, „Vielleicht ist es nicht ganz deutlich geworden, als ich mich gegen Monster und Bibliothekare und Götter und alles zwischen Himmel, Erde und Hölle gestellt habe, um dich zurückzubekommen, aber an meiner Entscheidung hat sich nichts geändert.“

Zwar hat Eliot immer noch Tränen in den Augen, aber bei diesen Worten lacht er dann doch heiser auf.

„Zu meiner Verteidigung, ich war für das meiste davon geistig nicht so ganz anwesend.“ Eliot lächelt vorsichtig und Quentin verdreht die Augen, bevor er sein Lächeln dann doch erwidert.

Irgendwann werden sie in Ruhe reden. Irgendwann, wenn Eliot nicht gerade erst wieder die Kontrolle über seinen eigenen Körper zurückerlangt hat und Quentin nicht mehr alles von zu vielen Kämpfen und zu viel Magie weh tut. Irgendwann, wenn auch alle anderen wieder sofort Eliot sehen, wenn er einen Raum betritt, und wenn Quentin den Blick lange genug von ihm nehmen kann ohne Angst zu haben, dass er wieder verschwindet.

Für den Moment greift er einfach nach Eliots Hand und zieht ihn zurück zum Sofa und dann direkt neben sich nach unten, sodass er den Kopf an Eliots Schulter lehnen kann. Eliot legt einen Arm um ihn und seine Finger zeichnen kleine Kreise auf Quentins Oberarm. Erst, als er langsam die Augen schließt, fällt ihm auf, was hinter den leichten Berührungen steckt.

„Peaches and plums, El?“, flüstert er, und dieses Mal ist es eindeutig die angenehme Müdigkeit, die ihn leise sprechen lässt.

Er hört Eliots Lächeln in seiner Stimme, bevor er langsam wieder wegdämmert: „Peaches and plums, motherfucker.“


End file.
